


Another Girl’s Paradise

by helsinkibaby



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the LiveJournal tww100 rewind challenge, back to Tori Amos</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Girl’s Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> For the LiveJournal tww100 rewind challenge, back to Tori Amos

Zoey knows, at this moment, she has everything she’s been wishing for.

She’s in France, thousands of miles away from her parents. The chateau walls keep any paparazzi away, even her Secret Service detail keep a discreet distance. The surroundings are palatial, literally, and Jean-Paul is with her, and if he’s not exactly a prince, he’s the next best thing.

But when she dreams, she dreams of popcorn and videos in her dorm room, of laughingly hanging a sock on the door, of Charlie.

Then she wakes to another girl’s paradise that once was hers, and she tries to forget.


End file.
